fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Leila Metals
is a character in the Ella-Metals series. She is briefly mentioned in both first game and the second, and then is playable in the third game. History Leila was born 7 years earlier than Ella, and showed great abilities in the control of metal since a child. When their parents married, the family's surname changed to Metals, and she was already learning advanced skills in the bend of it. Not much years later, Ella was born, and Leila was always a great big sister to her. She cared for her, played with she, and loved to be with her. However, she also liked to pull pranks and laugh when she fell in them. Leila was studious in school, and had a high IQ, slightly greater than Ella's. However, her introverted side showed up everytime, and she was more concentrated in reading and studying than in making friends. She later got into the university, and studied Engineering. However, after she got out of it, her family didn't have any news about her. Ella received a letter, at the end of Ella-Metals 2 years later, from Leila, telling she was going to go to visit her. Thus, she arrives. Quite mentally unstable and she crashes her car. Ella tries to find out why her sister is back, but she is too traumatised to say. They then have to work together and stop VineVille being taken over by a evil-genius mastermind. Personality Leila is very introverted, keeping a lot to herself, and was very quiet as a child, expect when with her sister. She is shown to be a prankster, but quite mature and caring for others. However, she can be extremely serious and cold at times, and is much more shy than her sister. The tragic events of her life have made of her an extremely mature person, using her powers wisely. She is gentle and kind, but when angered, she can get extremely aggresive. She is rather wasteful. She likes long walks, long talks, being the centre of attention, being busy, company and money. Role in the games Shipping Stuff John Mogwai and Leila Metals: Fate In the crossover John Mogwai Vs Zak: Fight to the Death In this fan fic John and Zak from Doodleland fame literally fight over Leila. It is a comedy-based story. Leila has a minor role to start with, as the fight mainly focuses on Zak and John. However by chapter 5, it's revealed to be delusions of the two, and Zak wakes up from the hospital bed and contuines waking up until he and John encounter Leila on a grassy field. Zak seemigly wants to contuine the fight, but it is revealed to be Hooly in disguse as a robot. Hooly captures Leila, and the two team up to defeat Hooly. The canon ending has Zak marrying Leila. Gallery leila.png LeilaMetals.png Trivia *Her concept was created by . *She has quite a big fanbase, , , and , are some of her fans. Category:Characters Category:Characters In The Ella-Metals Series Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Stelios7's Characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Original Articles